gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush (Marvel Comics issue)
A team of Joes is sent after a defecting scientist but have they been told the whole story? Issue summary A C-47 Dakota stealth plane slips into a south east Asian country carrying a team of Joes and CIA agent Anderson. The latter briefs the team of Flint, Leatherneck, Tunnel Rat, Wet-Suit, Footloose, Beach Head and Low-Light that they have to retrieve or, if that is impossible, eliminate Theron Portland, an electronic scientist who defected with a very important computer chip. The Joe team jump from the plane and land in a jungle. They soon come to a village that is not on the district tax collector's map they are using. Searching it they find the entire population has been wiped out, hence it isn't on the map. As the team camps for the night Wet-Suit and Footloose discover that both radios issued by Anderson contain a strange component. Low-Light suspects that Anderson is setting them up and Flint agrees but they have a job to do. The next morning the team moves out and head towards a road where a convey accompanying Portland is expected. They set up an ambush at a bend and wait for hours but nothing comes. Then a boy riding his family buffalo comes along singing. Suddenly an armoured convoy appears behind him. The convoy's colonel orders the boy to get the buffalo off the trail but the boy protests the buffalo's legs will break. The colonel worries that the boy may be part of an ambush. Meanwhile Flint worries that the convoy is an entire armoured column, far greater than expected. Portland emerges from a tank to ask why they have stopped whilst the troops make the logical assumption that any ambush would come from here. Flint orders Wet-Suit to send the "squelch" signal to inform Anderson they have found Portland. Meanwhile the Russian colonel shoots the buffalo dead and then hears a high pitch sound. Wet-Suit tells Flint that Anderson has installed the noise maker as a surprise and Flint destroys the radio. The Joes start firing on the convoy. Low-Light and Beach Head concur that they have no chance of capturing Portland alive so the former pursues the scientist into the jungle. Leatherneck and Footloose's radio is also screaming but the former pulls out the additional component and destroys it, saving the radio for extraction. The Joes withdraw, minus Low-Light who heads down to the road where the Russian colonel is about to execute the boy as a collaborator, but Low-Light shoots the colonel dead first and tells the boy to run. The other Joes reach the pre-arranged evacuation point and radio for retrieval. A Tomahawk soon arrives and they board. Just as the helicopter starts to take off they see Low-Light running towards them, followed by Russian soldiers. Low-Light is hauled aboard just as they leave. On board Wild Bill explains that they have already interrogated Anderson and found he was setting up the whole ambush to fail. Portland had been set up to defect by the CIA who wanted him to give the chip to the Russians as it contains an undetectable virus that would disable the computers. The ambush was to give him credibility. Low-Light tells the others he reached Portland in the bush but couldn't pull the trigger on a man begging for his life. Anderson says he knew this as the CIA psyche team had checked the dossiers. Low-Light continues to explain he knocked Portland out with the rifle butt and took a box which he produces. It contains the chips! Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Action Force #36, #37, #38, #39 & #40. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues